


ICE ICE BABY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The drabble challenge word is "cold".Dean is cold. So very, very cold.





	1. Chapter 1

((((((((((

Dean shakily pulled the collar of his coat up over his ears, but it didn't do much to shake the bone-deep cold.

The firewood was long gone and he'd burnt what little furniture remained in the old cabin. He couldn't go outside to get more wood. Hell, he couldn't even get off the damned bed!

Right now, it was a toss-up whether he'd bleed out or freeze to death.

The silver lining?

The cold had slowed his bleeding, so maybe he'd still be alive when his brother gave him a much-deserved ass-kicking for coming up the mountain on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of readers asked me for another chapter. I hadn't really planned to, but this jumped into my brain, so here it is. It's not really a part of the drabble challenge, cause I'm not using the challenge word, PLUS it's more than 100 words. Just wanted to give Dean some shite. Heh.

ΩΩΩ

Dean woke to a warm, crackling fire, and the smell of what he suspected was beef stew.

Someone sat down on the bed next to him. He blinked and Sam came into focus, looking down at him with an impassive look on his face.

He laid a hand on Dean's forehead, checking for fever, then drew down the blanket and examined the bandage on his brother's side. Satisfied, he pulled the blanket back up. "Hungry?"

Not entirely sure he was awake, Dean blinked up at him. "Uh – yes?"

"Well, let's get some food into you."

"Sammy – ?"

"Quiet." Sam went to the fireplace and dished up a bowl of steaming stew from the pot. Then he sat back down on the bed and held a heaping spoonful to his brother's mouth

"Sammy, I can – "

Dark eyes unreadable, Sam shook his head and waited until Dean reluctantly opened his mouth

A few bites in, Sam said, "Got a question for you."

Dean looked at him warily.

"At what freaking point –" Sam stopped, jaw clenched. When he continued, his smile had bite.

"At what point did you decide it was a good idea to hunt a Wendigo _pack _without me?"__

____

____

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((


End file.
